


You Filled my Lungs with Sweetness

by alligatortears



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Modern Era, Sadness, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatortears/pseuds/alligatortears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I be close to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Filled my Lungs with Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the lovely song Bloom by The Paper Kites. I completely recommend it, and it is quite nice to listen to it whilst reading the story. :)

Everything smelled of sweet vanilla and lilac. A scent that Eponie was too familiar with.

She wandered around the flat. In every corner there was a picture of them, they seemed to loom over Eponine. She carefully picked up one of them sitting on a placid beach. Cosette's blond hair glistened in the sun, as it always did. She felt the portrait become heavy in her hands and let it drop to the floor. Shards of glass shattered across the hardwood floor. Eponine stared at it, willing it clean itself. 

Yet it lay broken, taunting her. 

Eponine walked away from the mess and her feet led her to the room she had not dared to go in yet. 

The scent of her was overwhelming. The bed lay in the center of the room, the sheets still ruffled from the night before the accident. Eponine collapsed into the mess of a bed, her sobs louder than the screaming inside her. She began to strip off her t-shirt and jeans, and flung open the doors of their closet. 

Desperately, she rummaged the contents, throwing her flannel shirts across the room. Finally she found an oversized sweater that belonged to Cosette. It was her favorite, and on lazy days she would wear it. 

Eponine could remember one beautiful morning when they woke up to the sun shining through the large windows. They lay in bed, kissing each other's shoulders, their eyelashes brushed cheeks, and hands grazed backs. They reveled in the simpleness of the morning. The two whispered sweet nothings to each other, seeing who could make the other blush the brightest. 

Eponine longed for that again. 

She desired nothing more than to be with Cosette again.

However she knew it was impossible.

Cosette was gone. The accident could not be undone.

Eponine curled into a hollow ball on the bed, shivering in the emptiness. She could almost feel the delicate hands of Cosette gracing her face once more. But it was only her wishful imagination.

A few hours later, she found a bottle of dry wine. It was gone quicker than it should have been. Eponine did not care, it was a means to ease it all. The sun had set, and night was among her. Night was the hardest for her, when she felt most alone. Quietly, Eponine found Cosette's notebook. 

Poems were scratched across every page, she flipped through them. Soon the pages were covered in tear splotches. Eponine felt too many emotions, but mostly she felt regret. 

She came upon the last page that Cosette had written in. It was a doodle of a girl with a fierce but friendly gaze. Eponine shook her head, knowing that it was her. Written in cursive under it were some lyrics of Cosette's favorite song, 

_Can I be close to you?_   


Eponine whispered yes, only to be answered by an echoing silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this website. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
